WindClan
WindClan 'are a Clan of lithe cats who live on the moors. Their main prey is rabbits. They are good at chasing prey over the moor. ''Strengths: Extremely fast runners, thin and lithe. Weaknesses: Can't fight and hunt in undergrowth. News *October 20th - Branchpaw has been exiled from WindClan forever for committing Moonpaws murder. *October 17th - Ashpaw has become a warrior, Ashflame Allegiances '''Leader: Cloudstar - small white she-cat with bright ginger patches and green eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Apprentice, Rosepaw Deputy: Darkfang - handsome black tom with yellow eyes. Role played By Bracken-. Medicine Cat: Sunblaze - rather small golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes and small white paws. Role played by Hawkfire. Warriors: Rockmist - handsome silver tom with white paws,chest and muzzle, teal eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Swiftflight - sleek, slender, silver tabby tom with sharp green eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Apprentice, Dawnpaw Iceberry- white she cat with blue eyes and a torn ear. Role played by Bracken-. Apprentice, Briarpaw Barkfoot- furry brown and ginger tom with dark blue eyes and a scar on his face and a torn ear. Role played by Moonpelt. Apprentice, Lunarpaw Mintsong - gray tabby she-cat. Role played by Echopaw. Apprentice, Mallowpaw Foxmask - ginger tom with a black stripe over his eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Apprentice, Crowpaw Rabbit-tail - ginger-and-white tabby tom with a stumpy tail. (formerly a loner) Role played by Echopaw. Smallstorm - small gray tom with darker gray legs, dark blue eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Eaglewing- white tom with gray patches on his back. He has handsome blue eyes. Roleplayed by Moonpelt. Littlefern- small brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a cream-colored muzzle. Roleplayed by Hawkfire98. Ravenwing - lithe handsome black tom with blue eyes, he has a white splash on his chest. Role played by Moonpelt. Sagefern - beautiful brown speckled she-cat with emerald eyes. Role played by Moonpelt. Apprentice, Lilypaw Stonefrost - gray and white tom with blue eyes. Role played by Frostyness. Apprentice, Locustpaw Echostream - beautiful silver tabby she-cat with gray paws and dark green eyes. Role played by Frostyness. Apprentice, Forestpaw Oakclaw - brown and white tom with amber eyes. Role played by Nightwhisker. Sunstone - beautiful tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a fluffy, red tail. Role played by Firepelt. Sparrowflight - beautiful light brown tabby she-cat with heather blue eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Apprentice, Berrypaw Flintwhisker - handsome light brown tom with green eyes that sparkle like sunshine. Role played by Icestorm. Dreamfrost - pure white she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Apprentice, Pheasantpaw Brackencloud - black tabby tom. Role played by Icestorm. Brownstripe - dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Mousebriar - dusky brown she-cat with a white tail. Role played by Fawnstorm. Apprentice, Leopardpaw Shadowfeather - black she-cat with a gray splash on her nose; formally of ShadowClan. Role played by Firepelt. Apprentice, Midnight Sparktail - light brown she-cat with orange eyes. Role played by Darkcloud. Breezestorm - white tom with gray eyes. Role played by Bracken-. Blazeflower - orange tabby she-cat with green eyes. Role played by Shadeflower. Sheepfern - fluffy gray, ginger, and white tom with green eyes. Role played by Fawnstorm. Ashflame - orange tabby tom with brown eyes. Role played by Frostyness. Bluemist - blue gray she-cat with silver paws and chest. Role played by Icestorm. Stormmask - sleek, gray tom. Role played by Echopaw. Heathershine - brown tabby she-cat. Role played by Icestorm. Apprentices: Lilypaw - brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Briarpaw - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Rosepaw - cream she-cat with black ear tips. Role played by Moonpelt. Midnight - black tom with pale green eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Pheasantpaw - long furred dark ginger she-cat. Role played by Nightfall. Leopardpaw - sleek silver she-cat with black leopard spots. Role played by Moonpelt. Crowpaw - jet black tom wih a white mask around his eyes, and dark blue eyes. Role played by Nightwhisker98. Forestpaw - cream colored she-cat with emerald green eyes. Role played by Spiritcloud. Locustpaw - orange tabby tom with amber eyes. Role played by Hawkfire. Mallowpaw- black she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Swiftpelt. Lunarpaw - ginger tom with a black muzzle, chest, paws, underbelly, and amber eyes. Role played by Frostyness. Berrypaw - white she-cat with bright green eyes and a very bright, pink nose. Role played by Hawkfire. Dawnpaw - milky cream she-cat with striking amber eyes and a gray spot on her forehead. Role played by Icestorm. Queens: Spottail - dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a white tail. Role played by Dalton. Mate: Oakclaw Status: Expecting Silverstripe - beautiful silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Nightwhisker. Mate: Ravenwing Status: Nursing Bravekit, Squirrelkit, and Bluekit Blueflame - blue-gray she-cat with dark orange eyes. Role played by Frostyness. Mate: Sheepfern Status: Expecting Kits: Silverstripe's Kits: Bravekit - black tom with a silver tail tip. Role played by Moonpelt. Squirrelkit - thin ginger she-cat with emerald green eyes. Role played by Nightwhisker. Bluekit - silver she-cat with dark blue eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Elders: Pinewhisker - elderly brown tom with ruffled fur and amber eyes. (formerly a loner) Role played by Construction Worker. Lightfang - white tom with dark amber eyes and silver tipped ears. Role played by Nightshine. Grace - gray brown she-cat with white paws. (formerly a rogue) Role played by Fawnstorm. Graymist - gray tom with green eyes. Role played by Icestorm. WindClan cats that joined StarClan *Froststar - Unknown Causes *Fangkit - Died of Greencough *Frostflower - Unknown Causes *Grayheart - Unknown Causes *Raventail - Unknown Causes *Oceanleap - Unknown Causes *Lightningpaw - Murdered *Swiftwind - Killed by a Fox *Eagleglide - Unknown Causes *Moondust - Unknown Causes *Moonpaw - Murdered by Branchpaw. WindClan cats who have joined the Dark Forest *Petalfur- killed herself Links WindClan Camp WindClan Nursery WindClan Warrior's Den WindClan Elders' Den WindClan Apprentices' Den WindClan Leader's Den WindClan Fresh-Kill Pile WindClan Hunting Grounds WindClan Training Grounds WindClan's Medicine Cat Den Category:Signatures Category:Clans Category:WindClan